Loves Last kiss
by Semmett
Summary: Something terrible happenes to Danielle PLz review, first ever after story.REVIEW REVIEW


 Please don't flame me this is a stupid story that is supposed to be sad. I am dyslexic so my spelling and grammar are really bad ever with spell check.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW                                                    

Loves last kiss 

Henry the King of France paced the corridor, so much so that he had almost worn away the varnish. Eighteen hours, that was how long he'd been standing, sitting and pacing outside this door. Right now he didn't care if it was a girl and so their was no heir, he was not going to have another child. Danielle had been in labour for eighteen hours, when she'd first realised that she was pregnant there had been great joy, it had always been that unsaid thing, but both dearly wanted children. Henry wasn't so sure that he wanted any more children after this, he'd heard Danielle scream on a several occasions, his heart had skipped beats and taken time to get back to its normal rythm. When he'd tried to enter and force open the door he'd been shooed away by the midwife.

"Henry, stop pacing like that sire, you just have to relax, and I know what you're going through, it was just the same when my first son was born." Milourn said. He was sitting in a chair outside the door. There was another one on the other side of the door that was meant for him, but Henry just could not sit still, he was too nervous.

"How can you just sit there and be…be so calm?" Henry asked his captain. "She's been in there so long, what..what if something goes wrong? I won't be able to live with myself" he ran his fingers through his hair. "My mother almost died giving birth to me, and her mother actually did. Oh God!" He started pacing again; the corridor was a long one with windows either side. He paced to a window and looked out, it was almost autumn, and leaves were giving hints of red and gold. It was quite a breathtaking site. He was admiring the view when he heard the creek of a door and the face of the mid wife poking out. Henry turned, and in one fluid moment was in front of her and barraging the lady with questions.

"How is she? Has the Baby come?" He asked, the mid wife didn't look up for a few seconds.

"Sire, you have an heir to the throne, it's a little boy." She paused before carrying on. "But her majesty is very tired and I fear is not to well. The birth took a lot out of her…." The mid wife trailed off not daring to meet his gaze. Henry understood and read between the lines, Danielle wasn't well, and this poor midwife thought he was going to take it out in her.

"Thank you for telling me, Milourn will escort you and make sure that you get your money." The midwife curtsied and started to walk off suddenly she stopped and turned around, as if Henrys words had given her courage.

"Sire, her majesty is very unwell yet she does not know it. Go and talk to her. Sire I hate to say this but this may well be the last conversation you have, it is all in gods hands, I'm so sorry." With that she turned and walked away. Henry stood in a kind of stupor, the information not sinking in, _this may be the conversation you have_. He entered the room. The maids had taken the babe away, and Danielle lay on the bed braids undone and only in her undergarments. Although sweaty and tired she still looked amazing, they'd been married for just less than a year and every time he saw her she took his breath away and made his stomach do summersaults, he loved her so much and they'd only just found each other. He'd always thought that they'd get old and die together. He still couldn't believe that he'd almost lost her when he was going to marry the princess of Spain, and that she had been in the clutches of Monsieur La Pue! The thought made him angry, the subject and what had happened had never been fully brought up but he knew that those days caused great distress to her and had scarred her for life. A life which he'd thought would always be a long and happy one, if anyone was to die he'd thought it be him, like somewhere at war, but here he was looking at his wife who had giving up her life for that of their child. He sat at the end of the bed and gently stroked Danielle's hair. He meant not to disturb her as he had no idea what to say, but the motion woke her.

"How is the Baby?" she asked her voice no more than a whisper. Henry relied just as quietly as if a loud noise would kill her quicker.

" The Mid wife said it is fine, how are you?" He knew it was a dumb question to ask but no other thoughts came into his head. _She does not know she is sick_, sprang into his mind at his question.

" I feel alright just very tired," was her reply. _If only you knew, _he thought to himself, _God please let her be all right, please,_ he knew his pleas fell on deaf ears. "What shall we call the baby?" she asked.

"I really don't mind, its up to you darling," his voice was barley audible.

"What if I want to call it something silly, like Sally, even though it's a boy?" she said teasingly.

" Then the next king of France will be Sally." Henry replied. Danielle smiled at the remark, and tried to laugh. Suddenly pain flashed across her face. " Danielle!" Henry said alarmed, " What's wrong?" He griped her hand and as if he could pass through his energy into her. There was silence, she didn't reply. "Danielle," he said with fierce whispered urgency. The pain slowly seemed to drain from her face, her features relaxed again.

"Henry.." she said in-between deep breathes. "How does the name Gustave sound? It was the name of a dear friend of mine," she smiled as if recalling the past memories of her life and it lit up her entire face.

He felt the pricks of tears in his eyes, " It sounds wonderful, he shall be called Gustave." His voice trembled.  " I love you Danielle, I love you so much." His voice broke at the end and tears started to fall from his eyes.

"Why are you crying?" she said quietly, raising her hand to brush them away. Henry took hold of it and held it to his cheek, kissing each knuckle in turn. Henry considered how to reply. 

"Because..because I'm so happy," he said, telling a bare faced lie. "Danielle, you are my match, I love you so much."

"My prince, my husband," she said quietly, fighting for breath " I love you more then you'll ever imagine," The room became quiet apart for her breathing. For twenty minuets there was nothing apart from that sound, Henry just staring at her, furious at himself for not being able to do anything else, but controlling his tears and sobs to the bare minimum. Slowly her breaths became shorter, shallower and less frequent. Henry felt the end was near and could almost feel the presence of death. Danielle had worked out that she was dying, and waited patiently for it to come.

"Goodbye my love, look after are little boy" she whispered opening her eyes which had been closed since she'd declared her undying love for him. 

"No you can't leave me!" Henry said his voice rising, and tears started streaming down his face. " You can't!" He said almost shouting, suddenly his voice dropped "You can't leave me; what will I do without you? You're my life, my soul. I need you." He ended up whispering. All Danielle could do was give a sad smile. Slowly her eyes closed never again to open. She took one last breath and after that her chest stopped rising.

"No, no no." he said piteously. He leaned down and carefully kissed her lips which where still warm, "What will I do without you." 

_She's gone, Danielle's, _he found it hard to even think the word,_ Danielle's dead. _He realised he'd never wake up to see her in the morning, or go to sleep with her face the last thing in his vision, or that the baby would never know how wonderful and caring it's mother had been. He broke down into a new set of tears and his sobs racked his entire body. Holding both her hands he let his head against hers and didn't move until his old mother came into the room. Even then though he didn't move but said in a voice even he didn't recognise, one full of malice and hatred for the world, say " She's gone." His mother's hand fell to her mouth as she failed to hold back tears.

"I'm so sorry son."

"For what mother? The one I held closet to my heart died. I swear on her body that I will never step inside a church again for God deserted me in my hour of need." His mother gasped in disbelief when he said this. "Call the doctor," he said coldly, cursing himself in his head for being so harsh to his own mother, he didn't mean to take it out on her it was just that he had to fire at someone and she was the first one that came into the room.

Henry kept to his word, he never again stepped into a church again. Even for his sons christening. He was cold and seemed unforgiving to the rest of the world, but not to his son whom he could deny nothing. To Gustav he seemed the most wonderful person in the world. Henry walked out of many an important meeting for his son when anything remotely bad happened even if Gustav just grazed a knee. Henry was so close to his son as he saw Danielle in his sons eyes all the time.

The End

I hope that was alright, please no flames. BUT REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Sorry for the spelling errors, but I am dislexic THE FILM EVER AFTER IS THE BEST!          


End file.
